


Sarah Rogers' Legacy

by harperhug



Category: Captain America (Comics)
Genre: I wrote this on the toilet, M/M, SayNoToHYDRACap, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, which is where Nick Spencer belongs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:13:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6984622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harperhug/pseuds/harperhug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was it, the culmination of decades of undercover work. Finally, with Dr. Selvig defeated because the completely unpowered man was the last one standing for some reason, Steve Rogers could be free to finish what his mother had started.</p><p>"Hail HYDRA!" said Nazi Cap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sarah Rogers' Legacy

"You did WHAT!?"

A metal fist struck Nick Spencer in the face.

"Bucky! Buck, that's enough!"

"He was trying to discredit you!" Bucky yelled, glaring at the unconscious man on the floor and breathing heavily. "Refusing to admit Sam's your boyfriend, telling people that your mother talked you into joining HYDRA so people think you spent these last seventy years under-"

"Wait, go back, _what_ did he say about my mother?"


End file.
